


losing inhibitions

by Cadensaurus (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cadensaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So they're at a party and Dan gets it into his head to have a little fun and Phil's the shyer of them but not once you get a bit of alcohol into his system</p>
            </blockquote>





	losing inhibitions

 

So the thing about Phil is he's always been the less flamboyant of the two of them – not that the two of them are out publicly, but just in general. Dan's a character and a half, full of energy and personality that bubbles out of him while Phil has always been happy to be the quirky but softer of the two.

That's not that big of a difference in real life and he's always been a bit shy about certain things. For instance, rimming. Dan loves getting rimmed and Phil's shy about both doing and receiving it, so for Dan to get rimmed, it's a special treat for him, and for Phil to even consider letting Dan do it is once in a blue moon. Phil's let Dan rim him a grand total of four times their entire relationship.

They're not especially kinky, because of Phil. They don't play with handcuffs or butt plugs or anything that fanfic writers seem to think they would. They have normal, vanilla sex mostly. It's rare that anything kinky happens, that Phil might lay a few harsh smacks to Dan's rear, and instantly be asking if he hurt Dan, to which Dan starts laughing at him about ruining the mood.

But sometimes, just sometimes, he gets the urge to do something kinky, to let something wild happen, and usually he ignores it because his nerves will override him, he'll think about bringing it up but the words will get caught in the back of his throat and disappear away before they can ever see the light of day.

Alcohol helps, and Dan's learnt the best way to convince Phil to 'try new things', as he so cheekily likes to remind Phil, is to ply him with a bit of bevs beforehand. Which was how they even tried rimming the first time, and honestly, the way Dan had moaned almost pornographically at the feeling of Phil's tongue at his entrance had kind of cemented home for Phil that he _would_ do it again, just only when he could get the nerves up.

Dan's in a mood tonight. They're at a party and he's been bringing Phil drinks all night and staying too close, propping his chin on Phil's shoulder and smiling at him too brightly. They're out in private to friends, so there's no concern about people wondering what's up, because these people know what's up, and Phil's fairly comfortable with how affectionate Dan's being, but Dan keeps saying things like, “I've got a plan for later, you know,” or “I hope you enjoy yourself tonight, Phil,” and Phil's getting apprehensive.

But alcohol is potent and delicious and makes it hard to maintain that apprehension, until he's leaning into Phil and whispering, “Want you to blow me.”

Phil, thankfully, is not taking a sip of alcohol at that moment as he probably would have sputtered it out all over himself sloppily. “What, here?”

He's not actually expecting Dan to say yes. But that's exactly what Dan does say.

“We could sneak off to the bedroom, lock the door. There's enough people here that nobody would notice us missing for a half an hour. We could have some fun.”

Dan slides his hands under Phil's shirt, tucks them around Phil's hips, strokes the skin there, rests his chin on Phil's shoulder again. He tilts his mouth to nibble at Phil's ear. “Your mouth and my cock make an amazing combination, you know,” and Phil shudders as Dan tugs his earlobe with his teeth.

“Especially when you're loose enough to deep throat me,” Dan adds. “And alcohol makes you loose, makes you able to do it better, and I love it when you do it.”

Phil's stiffening in his jeans and he's glancing around. He's had four drinks, and Dan's making him want, and he's had urges to do something a little wild in the last few days but hasn't known quite what or how or when, and suddenly it seems like a deliciously wicked idea to do exactly what Dan says.

So he turns his head enough to kiss Dan's throat. “I suppose,” he says very quietly, and he hears Dan's low chuckle, a dangerous noise.

“I've got plans for afterwards too as a thank you to you,” and Phil has no idea what that means, but Dan's always been good for saying thank you in the most innovative, explicit, wonderful ways and he's not going to stop Dan.

Dan slips his fingers through Phil's. “Besides, even if someone sees us, they'll probably think we're just going away to have some privacy. You know us, half the time we go out somewhere we wind up hiding away from the group and browsing the internet on our phone.”

That's true, too, and Phil's nerves settle. He lets Dan lead him through the house to a bedroom, where Dan locks the door and then sets about undressing himself, almost putting on a strip tease.

He unbuttons his shirt, tosses it to the floor, swaying only slightly from the alcohol, undoes his jeans and wriggles his hips until he can push them down, bending over so Phil can see his ass in his boxers, the material tightening around it and showing it off, before standing up as he kicks those away too, and he hooks his thumbs underneath the material, just starts to pull them down, showing off in a slow descent the line of pubic hair, the faint mound of flesh before he reaches his cock, which springs forth hard and gorgeous.

Phil presses Dan forward and pushes him back on the bed. “Show off,” he whispers in Dan's ear. Dan squirms backwards further so he can get comfortable.

“Just for you,” Dan tells him.

“Slut,” Phil adds, teasingly, and Dan smiles at him ever so innocently, as if he hasn't a clue what Phil's on about.

“Once again, just for you.” Dan tells him. Phil stops talking then and puts his mouth to good use, lowering himself enough that he can lean over Dan's abdomen and kiss, then bite lightly, before inching down a bit more and loosely, lazily taking Dan's cock into his mouth.

Dan sucks in a breath, hisses it out, and his fingers instantly come to play in Phil's hair, tangling up and twisting gently. “Yeah, you've got such a good mouth,” he says softly. Phil bobs his head, sucks a little tighter, letting his tongue swirl around Dan's length, and Dan gasps, tries not to push up too hard.

Phil can deep-throat him, sure, but not if his gag reflex gets too stimulated, and Dan face-fucking Phil will do exactly that. He has to let Phil set the pace, go slow, and so his fingers dig into Phil's hair once more, then fall away and replace themselves in the sheets of the bed, clutching there instead.

Phil feels the alcohol coursing through him, keeping him relaxed and unfocused, and he slides his mouth forward on Dan, until he can feel Dan's dick, which is long enough for this, bumping the back of his throat, and he shifts angles, he keeps gently pressing it, trying to figure out the angle.

Dan's hips are twitching and his body is taut, and Phil knows it's taking everything in Dan not to get loud, because Dan is loud in bed, and Dan's breath is coming in short gasps. Phil leans forward slightly and that's it, that's the angle, and he can feel Dan's dick push forward, slip into his throat, and Dan chokes out a strangled noise.

“Holy fucking hell christ, shit,” he lets out a stream of curses, and this time his fingers are rough in Phil's hair, and Phil kind of loves it, now that he's settled, now that he's able to rock his head back and forth and let Dan slide in and out of his throat.

“So tight,” Dan hisses. “So fucking wet, so good,” and Phil's tongue is rubbing flat on the bottom of Dan's cock, his eyes are only watering slightly at the intrusion into his throat, and he loves how Dan sounds and feels right now.

He pulls back long enough to say, “You can get a little rougher with your thrusts if you want now,” and slides back down, keeping his head angled just so to let Dan slip back inside his throat.

Dan does, at that. His hips start to rock, until Phil's lips are kissing his balls with each thrust, until it's not just Phil taking Dan, Dan's forcing himself into Phil's throat, and Phil's breathing through his nose each time he pulls back just enough for that, head swirling and swimming a bit from this.

Dan's movements become quick and jerky after a couple of minutes of this and he's tugging Phil's hair hard, gasping, panting, and Phil hums his encouragement for Dan, because he knows Dan's close, and then just like that, he can feel Dan coming, feel the pulsing of Dan's dick each time he spurts out a stream of come into Phil's throat, and he pushes down all the way, lets Dan ride it out, thrusting up into his face.

When Dan collapses back bonelessly onto the bed, Phil slides back, letting Dan's softening cock slip out of his mouth, and he wipes his lips and then the corners of his eyes where watery tears have gathered there, the faintest response to kind of choking himself on Dan's admittedly amazing dick.

“So, was that as good for you as you wanted it to be?” Phil asks. Dan forces himself up on an elbow and drags Phil in for a kiss, not even caring about the taste of his come on Phil's tongue and lips. That's another thing about Dan – he's not into felching or snowballing, but he has no qualms with the aftertaste of semen and kissing post-blowjobs.

“Perfect,” Dan mumbles into the kiss. “Now, take off your jeans and boxers. I have a surprise for you.”

Phil wonders exactly what it is, because Dan's not hard, so he's obviously not getting fucked, and they don't have lube, at least not that he knows of, so he's probably not getting fingered, and a surprise wouldn't be a blowjob, because that's a fairly regular occurrence, and so he's running through his train of thoughts as to what it could be when he kind of figures out what Dan's probably going to do.

“Lie on your belly,” Dan tells him as Phil finishes undressing his lower half, and that only confirms it. “Spread your legs, I need to get between them.”

Phil shudders but does as Dan says. The alcohol's made him relaxed and uninhibited and to be fair, it does feel good when Dan rims him. He's just so shy, that's his hang-up, and now he knows why Dan was plying him with alcohol all night.

“Gonna make it feel good, Phil,” and Dan's dirty-talking him to keep him in the mood, to distract him. Dan's good at dirty-talk. Dan's really good at it. Sometimes, when Dan gets going, Phil has to actively clamp a hand over Dan's mouth while he's inside Dan so he doesn't come too soon.

Dan moves to kneel between Phil's legs, and he lays a slow line of kisses down Phil's spine, all the way down his back, mouthing there, biting lightly, tongue coming out to sweep the skin gently.

Then, oh god, his tongue is sliding slowly downwards, sliding between Phil's asscheeks, and Dan's making a soft noise of contentment, pushing open Phil's cheeks with his hands to get better access.

He's licking lightly, just circling and teasing, swiping over the entrance, and he whispers, “You taste good, Phil,” and Phil sort of whines because Dan's dirty-talk never fails to work on him, even when he's blushing at what Dan's doing.

Dan actually pushes his tongue forward in a stiff little shove to enter Phil, and it feels so obscene that Phil moans, stuffs his face into the blankets to silence himself, and his cock twitches against his stomach, where it's confined by his weight.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Dan says. “You should be able to touch yourself while I'm doing this,” and Phil shyly drags himself up, even as Dan kisses one side of his bum, then the other.

“Go on, touch yourself, stroke your gorgeous cock,” Dan says. Phil reaches underneath himself and wraps his fingers around his length, and then Dan's licking again, wet and warm, tongue slippery and sliding around his rim, circling, pushing inside again.

“Like that?” Dan asks. “Be honest, Phil, do you like my tongue inside you?” He torments Phil as he pulls back, because Phil's drunk enough to answer and answer honestly.

“Yeah,” Phil says, pinking, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks, matching the heat pooling in his groin.

“Gonna let me do this more?” Dan asks, flicking his tongue lightly across Phil's entrance, rubbing his thumb there. “You should.”

“Maybe,” Phil admits. It's a conversation he'll deny having when he's sober, and Dan won't push it too hard, but right now he can't help but want it, when Dan's tongue is swiping and working magic on him.

He can feel the way Dan presses his mouth against Phil's skin, tonguing him resolutely, and Phil goes on his elbow so he can bite his fist of his free hand to muffle his noise.

He groans and strokes himself faster, feeling it building up inside him, his orgasm inching closer, feeling like pleasure is shooting down his spine, making him whine and push back at Dan's mouth.

“Good, got you really enjoying it, got you relaxed,” Dan murmurs, and he swirls his tongue lazily around Phil's entrance, presses with his thumb again, just inside, opening up Phil just a little.

“Yeah, okay, shut up,” Phil says, blushing. “Just don't stop,” he begs, and Phil thinks if Dan were to stop now, he might actually cry out in frustration. As it is, he's whimpering softly, almost mewling, against his fist, knuckles stuffed into his mouth, breath hot on his skin.

Dan licks and tastes and swirls obscenely and Phil strokes himself hard and fast, tightening his grip, and it only takes a few more seconds before he's coming, pushing his hand up to the top to catch the streams of come so they don't stain the bed, arching his back even as Dan sloppily licks at him all the way through it.

It's only when he's done, when the aftershocks of coming and oversensation are hitting him and Phil's twitching at Dan's tongue, that Dan pulls back. Phil waves his hand in the air, looking for a tissue or something, when Dan says softly, “Here, I'll do that,” and Phil can only watch as Dan catches his messy, come-streaked hand, and licks at it, licks it clean.

Dan's tongue should be illegal, Phil thinks hazily, as Dan sucks the mess off, swirls his tongue around Phil's fingers, until all that's left is Dan's saliva instead of Phil's come, and then Dan wipes his mouth and smiles at Phil with rogueish, beguiling eyes.

“You really should let me do that again more often,” Dan informs Phil, and Phil takes in a shaky breath.

“Maybe,” he concedes again.

“Maybe's a good start. We'll get to yes eventually,” Dan says. “Now, get dressed, I bet people are starting to wonder where we're at.”

Phil stares at Dan's naked form as Dan starts to dress himself again, sits up and reaches for his own boxers, and he has a feeling that Dan is going to be able to talk him into anything he wants at any time if he really puts his mind to it.

And even though Phil may be shy, he doesn't think he's going to entirely mind.

 


End file.
